A Day in the Life 11
by BackToReality2
Summary: I never thought Dylan and I would end up like this. Will it work out? Or will it just be like this forever? I don't want it to end like this. I want to be with him the rest of my life
1. Amazed

**I'm BACK;**

**I took a break for awhile. I've been SUPER busy, like you can't believe. I've been stressed out alot lately too, and yet, I found time to write this. It'll be slow updating, because I haven't written much. But, I think my writing has improved BUNCHES, so you should read it. And, please, REVIEW :)**

**Check out my myspace, the link is in my profile. ADD ME.**

**iloveyouguys-****xoxo, JULiA 3

* * *

A Day in the Life 11;_A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes_**

The flashes never stop, and the people never stop screaming my name. I never thought my life would be like this. I'm just this small town girl from Texas, who won a contest to meet Dylan and Cole Sprouse. Now, after the course of time, I'm 19 years old, and living the life I only dreamed about. But of course, dreams never come easy, and there's always drama that comes with it.

I became a star at the young age of 14, barely knowing anything about the entertainment business. My dad passed away just a year later, and it's been 5 years that he's been gone, and it's been hard. I had doubts about Dylan and I being an 'item' or 'together' but it all worked out, and we're still together, after it all. I've been hated, and I've been loved; all across the world and back. So, don't think I'm perfect, because underneath everything, I used to be a normal person, known only by family and her friends. I'm still a normal person, but a normal person known all across the world.

The studio was quiet for a Friday afternoon, quieter than usual. Usually, I'm singing and experimenting with things, but not today. Today I'm going over songs I've written, revising them, and writing more. I've been at this for hours, after my guitarist, Tony, left to go home, and told me to do the same thing. But I CAN'T, I HAVE to finish this. I just have to add one more line and one more chorus and—"Miss Young?" I looked up from the paper of lyrics I was looking over and revising, with a blank stare across the canvas that is my face. "Yes?" I asked. "Dylan's here to see you, can I send him in?" I smiled to myself, looking down at the paper and back up again, and then said "That'd be fine; thanks."

"Hey, it's kinda late, don't you think?" Dylan's voice appeared in the silent room, making me smile slightly again. "Hold on, I gotta finish this." I said to him, looking up at him, and then looking at the paper again. "No, you're coming with me. Not one more word, no more lyrics. You're done for the day, ok?" He said to me, taking the paper and the pencil from my hand and putting them in a drawer.

I looked into his eyes sympathetically. "Don't give me that look." I smiled slightly, trying not to, to make him mad. "That's what I'd like to see, a SMILE. You've been so depressed this week, and today's your BIRTHDAY, you should be excited about it." I smiled fully, and said, "Ok, tonight I'll have fun, just for you." He smiled back to me and said, "That's what I like to hear from you." He looked at me, and I looked to him, just staring at each other. His lips came to mine, for only a moment, and then parted. We both smiled at each other, and looked at each other.

"Enough with all this mushy stuff, we'll do that later. But, right now, I have a surprise for you." He took my hand, and guided me out of the studio, to his car. We drove for awhile, until we got to my favorite restaurant. I think I know what this means. But who knows with Dylan.

He opened my door, and grabbed my hand. We winded through all the tables of people in the restaurant and finally got to where my 'surprise' was. Before I actually SAW it, Dylan put his hands over my eyes, and then counted down. "Open your eyes on 3; 1, 2, 3!" His hands went to the sides, and I saw why he had been acting funny the past couple days. Cole, Judy, Pia, and all my other friends from Texas were at a huge table, laughing and smiling, yelling "SURPRISE!"

I feel the happiest I have all week long. I've been really sad and all, since my dad passed away 5 years ago, 2 days ago. It's been hard, and now it's all worth it. I'm so happy I'm alive, this is amazing. The tears came from my eyes, tears of happiness. "This is so amazing." I said, wiping them from my eyes softly. I hadn't seen anyone from home in a whole year, and they're all so different then before.

We had the manager take a picture of all of us together, for the first time in forever. I'm going to cherish this moment forever; it made my birthday worth it, and amazing. I'm 20 years old, and I couldn't be happier than I am. Tonight, everything came into full circle, and it made me so grateful for what I have.

On this night of April 18th, my birthday, I have become complete. My stomach hurt from laughing so hard, and my eyes have become swollen from crying so much too. Now, Dylan and I have driven back to the condo, and we're in the parking lot. "Oh, and there's more than just that surprise, so follow me." He said, making me smile as I got out of the car. I can only wonder what is in store.


	2. Is this real?

**Sorry I haven't had the time to update, I've been sick the past 3 days. I'm still sick today, and I'm about to go to the docter. Pray for me, ok? Eeek, I'm worried. They say I have a virus, from over the phone, but who knows.**

**ANYWAY, about the story, I'm sorry this chapter is kinda short. On my computer, it seemed longer. So, sorry about that. The other chapters I've written are longer. I hope I can start another fiction, that somebody requested. Hopefully I'll feel better soon, and I'll be able to. So, be paitent. **

**review,xoxo------JULiA.****

* * *

CHAPTER 2—**

The key is turning in the lock-hole of the door, clicking. He's smiling, so it must be a good surprise, hopefully. The night was already wonderful, so it could be anything. I never know with Dylan, he's always up to something crazy and new, which almost ALWAYS shocks me.  
I saw the inside of the condo, and it was completely different than when I left for the studio this morning. The floor had white rose petals on it, sprinkled all over. I immediately started crying, it was a habit now; I've been doing it all night. He grabbed my hand, and took me into the condo, closing the door. It was quiet, quieter than it ever has been. "What are you up to NOW?" I asked him, looking into his sea foam eyes. He smiled, squeezing my hand tight.

"I have a story to tell you, ok? It's a good one, you'll like it." He told me, and I smiled. I nodded my head, and he continued with what he was saying. "The first minute I saw you, I thought you were beautiful, that's the truth. I got to know you, and it became more and more obvious that I liked you ALOT. As time played out, we've been together ever since. Sure, there's been up's and down's with us, but we've gotten through it. I can honestly say, I love you just as much now, as I did when I first fell in love with you, 6 years back, when you were 13. You're my true best friend, and my one true love, and I'm proud to say that."

I started crying, happiness tears, and they kept coming. My stomach was filled with butterflies and nervousness. "That is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," I said, and he continued. "And now, I only have one question to ask. What are you doing for the rest of your life?" He smiled and pulled out a ring. At this point, I'm loosing it.

"Dyl-Dylan," I started to say, catching my breath, "I don't know what to say. Are you SURE? I don't know. Oh gosh, Dylan, I don't know. I'm only 20; I have my whole life to get married." He sighed a little, and then said, "But why not NOW, when I'm RIGHT HERE?" "Dylan, I like how we are. I like just being what we are, and its fine. We don't have to be like everyone else in Hollywood, and get married when we're young. We can wait, and then it'll be so much more worth it."

"So, you're saying you're afraid of CHANGE? I want us. I want you. I want us to be together, and that has to get to the next thing, and I want it more than anything. Can't you see? I love you. Can you love me too, and do this with me?" I swallowed hard, "I NEVER said I didn't love you. I love you more than anything I've ever loved. You told me that you want to be different than Hollywood, and you're trying to blend in. What happened to that Dylan, the Dylan that I thought you were?" I stepped back, wondering if I just said what I thought I did.

He stepped toward me, grabbing my hand with my promise ring on it from my 16th birthday, and slowly slid it off my finger. "When I said I loved you, it was for good. I guess that's not how you feel now." A tear slid down my cheek, watching him go up the stairs, to his room, with the ring in hand.

This night has been memorable, in so many ways. I'm 20 years old, and I'm still not grown up. And the love of my life, just walked away from me, and it might be for good.


	3. Numb

**Today, has been stressfull. I would love some reviews, they make me smile. ****I'm better, not that sick anymore. Makeup work is lovely;hah. Mondayscrapdays. But yeah, REVIEW. I want tons of reviews :) Tell me what you think!**

**Add me on the space--the link is in the profile.**

**xoxo, JULiA.****

* * *

CHAPTER 3—**

I feel numb inside, and out. Usually, when I wake up, I smile. This morning, I'm just numb. It's not a happy mood, and not sad either. It's neutral, and numb. I don't want to get out of bed, and I don't want to go to work. I feel fine; it's just that my heart hurts.

I had this awful dream about Dylan and me last night. He asked me to marry him, and be with him forever, and I didn't say yes. I guess it was a fight of some kind. Then I remember him taking off my promise ring, and leaving to his room for the night. I remember crying in the dream too, and going to sleep. Oh wait, that was all real.

I don't want it to be real. It SHOULDN'T be real. I love Dylan, why did I say no to him? Am I going crazy or something? I'm not scared, and I'm NOT afraid of change. He's wrong, I'm not afraid of change, I can't be. I've been with him for the longest time, and things have changed since then, and I wasn't afraid. I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach, a weird feeling. It's like a feeling of regret. Do I regret saying no, instead of yes? Did I not follow my heart, but my head? I don't know.

I didn't see Dylan when I left the condo this morning. I didn't see anyone there. I guess I got up too late. He couldn't have moved out, that's too drastic for a fight. We fight ALL THE TIME, but not like this. This fight is much different. It's not the same as fighting over pancakes and laughing. It's crying and a life changing thing.

In the studio today, my producers said I wasn't the same. I wasn't giving all my effort, and I wasn't trying that hard. I wasn't being bright, and I wasn't lighting up the room with my smile, like I always do. I wasn't laughing, and I wasn't smiling. They knew something was wrong, and I don't think they knew exactly what. They didn't ask me, and I didn't tell them. I almost lost it just THINKING about last night, imagine talking about it. I'd be a basket case, and I know it. I just kept my mind to myself.

I left the studio, not getting anything accomplished. I don't know what to expect at home, and what Cole will say about everything. I hope he doesn't hate me now. I should have just said yes. Why didn't I say yes? I wouldn't be like this if I said yes, instead of no. I'm just a stupid little girl. I need to grow up, seriously.

* * *

I hear Cole in the kitchen. I guess he's the only one home. My shoes slid off my feet, letting me feel the hard floor beneath me. I got to the kitchen, to see Cole's face, staring back at me. I can only wonder what he'll say, and I wonder what he thinks of me. He probably hates me for doing what I did to Dylan. But, who knows.

"Hey." He said softly, like someone was listening, and we weren't supposed to be talking. I swallowed, and then said "Hey, do you hate me now?" I looked at him, only wondering what he was thinking at this very moment. Was he thinking that I'm an idiot, or that I'm still his friend? I can never know, and he'll probably never tell me.

"What? How could I hate you? Julia, come on. I could never hate you. You're like my sister that I've never had." He said to me, almost shocked that I said what I said. I paused, "Well, after I told Dylan that I didn't think we should get married, I thought you would be mad at me. I didn't know how you were going to take it. Apparently, you're not that upset." I sighed, leaning on the counter-top.

"Julia, like I said, I can never hate you. Sure, I think you made the wrong choice, but that's your issue, not mine. I can't judge you from that so don't think I will. It didn't interfere with our relationship that we have." He said, swallowing hard, just as I was. I didn't say anything, and just stood there, thinking. I finally said something, "So, uhh, where'd Dylan go? I really need to talk to him." I sighed, swallowing hard again.

"He went to Dad's for the day. He should be back soon, if you want to…"That's when Cole was interrupted by the door opening. We both looked at who it was, and it was Dylan. The two of us got silent, as he walked past the kitchen. He glanced at me, and then quickly looked away. I opened my mouth to say something, as he went up the stairs, but I couldn't get the courage to say it.

If you could have seen his eyes, they were like a summer rain-and I was the one drowning in them, lost and not found.


	4. Hurting

**I hope all of you had a safe, and more than that, HAPPY Halloween. My Halloween was wonderful, check out my MYSPACE PROFILE for some pictures of my friends and I.**

**Here's the 4th chapter, and I won't update again until I get 5 reviews. That means, 2 more reviews on this story. Tell me what you think of what I'm working on;don't be shy. I'll always listen. **

**add my myspace. xoxo;JULiA.****

* * *

CHAPTER 4---**

The only bad thing about being famous is that everyone knows when you're fighting with someone. Dylan and I ended up on the cover of 3 magazines, with the famous headline of, 'Dylan and Julia, Feuding?' I hate this part of my life, and my job. I hate it so much.

I don't know what he's thinking, and it's killing me. I know that he knows its killing ME, but what if he's happy? I don't know. I slept all of 2 hours last night, almost going to his room to talk 5 times, while I was thinking. And I was thinking A LOT. I just don't see why I'm afraid to go and talk to him. That's never happened before, and I wish it never had. But, look at me now, I'm afraid to talk to him.

_Didn't you know how much I loved you?_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby?_

_Gave you everything, every part of me._

_Didn't you feel it when I touched you?_

_Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby?_

_Baby tell me, didn't you know how much I loved you?_

It really makes me wonder if this song was written about me. It's so weird how lyrics can depict emotions like this. Its how I feel right now, at this moment, and yet, I didn't write it. It's not my song.

I'm going home right now, and I'm gonna find him. I realized that I'm a crazy person to say no to him like I did. I have to get the courage, or else this is how my life will be. It will be unfulfilling, and boring. I'll go insane, and I really miss him. Hopefully, he feels the same.

I could feel him in the air. I saw his blue eyes, and then I knew that he was here. The expression of his eyes, it makes everything so clear. "Hey, can we talk?" I asked him, slowly, swallowing and walking toward him. He looked at me, and then answered, after a long pause. "Yeah, we can talk about anything. You know that already, Julia." I sighed with relief, and then got closer to him, only a step away.

"Look, I know I'm crazy to say no. And I just want to say that I was wrong, and that I'd love to stay with you forever." I exhaled deeply, all the nervousness staying inside of me, while everything else came out. He looked at me with an odd expression he had never displayed before, and then said, "Julia, you're just talking with what I want you to say. I can tell you don't want to do this, so it's fine. You aren't ready for that yet, and I understand. I don't want you to alter your emotions for me, ok?" His words came so clearly, but weren't making sense.

"I don't get you anymore, why did you change? I'm the same girl I've always been, and you're changing your whole mind, and not thinking like yourself. I don't get you. I tried, Dylan, and I really care about you, but whatever. I guess we're not as grown up as we both thought." I said, slowly and softly, walking away from him, and up the stairs.

The blue, soft tears fell down my cheeks, down my face. There's no hope, there's no point in trying. He'll just have to think, and when he realizes what I just said, hopefully, he'll see that I care about him. And then, just maybe, we'll be together. He promised me that when I was 16 years old, that he'd never leave me no matter what came our way in life, and Dylan never breaks his promises that he makes. I know he won't break this. He wouldn't do this to me….I hope he wouldn't. But, lets not forget, that I broke my promises once before, and that doesn't mean that he wouldn't do the same thing back to me.

I walked into my bathroom; my feet hitting the ice cold tile floor, making chills go up my spine. I flipped the switch for the lights, looking at my saddened face carefully. I just stood there a minute, and then finally got a hold of myself, when I was almost going to loose it. I looked up from the floor, where I was looking, into the mirror.

And as I looked at my reflection in my mirror, I whispered, "I will be strong." I let go of my fake smile, and the tears came faster and faster. I wiped my cheeks, and then went into my room, closing the door quietly. It's not supposed to end like this; it can't end like this.


	5. on the air

**Hey everyone :) I have some things to say, and then I'll let you get to reading the story. **

**So, first off, I re-did my profile. I hope you'll check it out. Also, I really love this chapter, I hope you do too. I worked hard on it for you guys. I know it seems short, but it's really not. There's just long paragraphs. I promise that you'll love chapter6, it's REALLLY long.**

**enjoy, and review. xoxo;julia.****

* * *

CHAPTER 5---**

"Radio KLLFM 28, this is DJ Rodney here, in the studio on this sunny morning in Las Angels. And I have Julia Young in the studio, how are you Julia?" I adjusted the headphones. "I'm great. And I'm excited to talk to some listeners!" I said slowly, smiling and swallowing hard. "Good, Good. Well, we're gonna take calls, right after the smash hit, Crank that, by rising star, Solja Boy. Don't change the station."

The DJ pushed a button, and then turned to me. "It's so cool to meet you, I mean, I dream about you all night." He said to me, smiling. My stomach sunk to the bottom of my body, making me sick. I looked away, and then he continued, "You wanna hook up after the interview, since I hear you and Dylan are fighting?" He got closer to me, putting his hand over mine, on the countertop. "Uhhm, I don't think so." I said, sliding my hand out from under his, as the song came to an end. Great, I got a sleezy on-air DJ, who thinks I'm a slut, and wants to hook up. That's just wonderful. This interview is going to be great.

He pushed the button, taking calls. "You're on air with Julia, what it is?" He said, looking at me. I looked away, listening to the caller. "JULIA! Oh my gosh, I'm your BIGGEST fan!" Whoever was calling, screamed after she said what she said. After the screaming, I said, "It's nice to talk to you, do you have a question?" I smiled, moving the headphones.

"Oh, oh yeah, I do. Uhhm, what is it like in your condo you share with Dylan, Cole, and Cole's girlfriend?" She sounded like she had to look for it because she wrote it down or something. I laughed, "Well, it's an experience, with the 4 of us in one condo. It's kinda messy, but it's all worth it. We have so much fun." I smiled, again. It's been today that I've smiled the most in the past 4 days.

All the questions and callers have been wonderful. I've been at this for about 30 minutes, and there's time for one last question. I hope it's a good question. The muffled voice, out of breath from screaming, came into my ears, saying, "Why are you and Dylan in a fight?" I lost it. I couldn't find the words to speak. I went brain dead, I couldn't react to the caller on the other side of the phone. I thought I could handle this. "Uhhm…" I said, looking around the booth area. I continued, "Uhhm, hhm, uhh, no comment." Of course, the girl hung up the phone, mad that I didn't give her gossip to tell everyone.

"Well, I guess that's all the time we have on this morning in LA. Thank you for being here with me and answering some questions, Julia." The DJ said to me, touching my arm lightly, keeping his hand there. "Oh, it's been my pleasure." I said, blankly, scraping his hand off me. He's a scumbag of a DJ; I just want to get out of here.

I took off the headphones, laying them down on the counter carefully. I grabbed my bag, and my sunglasses, not even bothering to say goodbye to the DJ. He stopped me when I was just about to go out the door, about 3 steps away. "Hey, Julia." He yelled, and I turned around, "What?" I said this irritated by his sleaziness. "Are you sure you don't wanna hook up or something?" He shrugged his shoulders, smiling.

"No, I'm fine. Go find a slut." I opened the studio door, walking out on the sidewalk, down the 3 or 4 steps, sunglasses on. And I still got mobbed by people outside, waiting for me. I stopped and smiled, signing and taking pictures for them. I finally found my car, and drove away from all of the madness surrounding me.

This is the rockstar life I lead. It's not what I made you think, it is LIFE. There's going to be drama, and there's going to be hard times. And there might be the occasional sleezy radio DJ. It's the sacrifice that you take when you become a star. There are no secrets. And if you lie, everyone is bound to find out. All of your feelings are posted in the magazines, with all of the world reading. There are rumors, mostly bad ones at that. The one thing that kept it together was me and Dylan, but now, I have nothing to keep the pieces from falling apart.


	6. memories don't fade

**So, I need some reviews. BADLY. So, tell me what you think of this. I'm about to start a Cole fanfiction, I have to think of a plot though. Hah, wish me luck.**

**Other than that, just READ and REVIEW this :)**

**xoxo;julia.****

* * *

CHAPTER 6---**

I hear the waves of the ocean; that's all I hear. It's the most relaxed I've been in days. My body lying limp on the sand, almost to the shore. I don't care about people stepping on me, I really don't. The only thing I care about is the sun hitting my body, and thinking about what I'm going to do about the Dylan situation.

My eyes closed, imagining memories of Dylan and me. I screwed it up, and we both know it. So, let me reminisce; go through all the memories, before I pack them all away in my mind.

I'm going back to the day we met. It was the day my life was forever changed, to who I am today. In LAX airport, is where I met my true love, and I didn't even know it at the time.

_I turned to see Dylan Sprouse standing there beside me. "So, you are me and Cole's new buddy for the next week?" He asked me. I was star struck for a moment then, as calm as I could say, "Yah, I'm Julia."_

As the day went on, we bonded. We became close in the few hours, and it was a good thing. I guess we were close, really close you should say. It was so great.

"_You know, you are so different than I though you would be." I said to him. "Why is that?" He asked me curiously. "I don't know…you just don't act like you are famous at all, most celebrities don't act that way." Dylan smiled towards me, a smile I hadn't seen anywhere…the kind of smile that somebody makes when they are in love, but that couldn't be, right? "I'll take that as a complement." He said, smiling at me with that smile again._

And then, that fight, that horrible outburst I had. I'm not going to think about it. I just know that it happened, and then, I had to leave. That was the hardest moment of my life that far.

"_I guess this is goodbye huh?" He asked me. "Yah, it is. I'll um…I'll see you around." I said, trying to hold the tears back. "Bye Julia." He said to me. I walked away, not saying anything then softly to myself I said, "Bye Dylan." trying to hold the tears back from falling down my face._

Once I got home, I realized I missed him more than anything. He was my first love, and still IS my first love. But, when he came to rescue me, I couldn't even say the right words.

"_Dylan?" I said in shock. "What are you doing here, at my house?" I asked, still in a lot of shock. He didn't say anything, and then pulled me outside into the rain with him to talk. "Julia, I'm sorry about not telling you how I felt and just leading you on and on like I did." He said to me, looking into my eyes, with honesty. The rain continued to fall onto us, but we kept talking as if it wasn't there. "Dylan, I'm sorry. For, running off, not telling you how I felt, and for my outburst. I'm truly sorry about it; I don't know what I was thinking." I said to him, my tears fell like the rain around us._

Then, I just lost it. I remember that moment, the rain, and just wanting to tell him how much he meant to me. It was all I wanted in the world, and I finally got it. And it was worth the wait.

"_Well, I came here to you to tell you something that Cole has been telling me I needed to do, because he was tired of seeing me unhappy." "You were unhappy?" I asked him. "Yah, just because you left and we didn't get a chance to say a real goodbye." "So, what did you come here to tell me?" I asked him, looking up at his soaking wet dirty blonde hair, him looking into my blue eyes and at my soaked mop of hair. "I came to tell you that, I love you. I never got the chance to tell you that." He smiled at me, pulling me at my waist closer to him. "Dylan, I love you too, I just never get a chance to tell you, and I've been so miserable the past week, wanting to tell you." I said. The rain still was falling on us, sprinkling in little crystal droppings. He pulled me closer to him, then I got on my tip toes and his lips found mine, and I forgot to breathe._

He's been my rock, even at the hardest times in my life. When my dad passed away, 3 years later, he was there for me. When I failed, and let my fans down and broke down backstage in his arms. I let people down, and he was the one person that didn't care.

"_You know, I'm really proud of you tonight." He said, shifting his head over to me. "You are? I mean, I was? I mean-"I said, him cutting me off. "Yes. You were great. And your dad would be so proud to see you performing. I guarantee it." He said, smiling at me. "Thanks. But, he doesn't get to see me turn 16." "Yes he will. He is watching down on you, you just have to believe it. He is going to see you turn 16, just know it in your heart. Ok?" He said to me._

"_Ok, I will. But, tonight, seeing that little girl with her dad made me want MY dad. And just as I was thinking about calling him later tonight, I realized that I don't have one. I want someone to hold me like he did, and to make me feel better like he did, and to- to- love me the way he did." I said, pausing before I said the word 'love'._

"_I know. But, maybe I can do something." He said, stopping his feet moving along the water, making me stop too._

It was defining moment in my life. My dad died. And he was there, the only one I truly trusted with how I felt. It was the point in our relationship where I knew it was gonna last forever, but now, I'm not sure it'll actually last like I had thought.

"_What?" I asked, about to cry onto his shoulders._

"_I can try to do all of that. To hold you, and to make you feel better, and to love you." He said, kissing me deeply, right there on the beach, my hands on the front pockets of his jacket, his hands pulling me closer to him, holding me tightly._

_After ending the kiss, I looked up at him, a single tear coming down my cheek, and then said, "Ok, I'll let you try."_

_He leaned down and kissed me again. Then, after the second kiss, he said something. "Just know that your dad loves you, and he wants you to be happy." "I do," I said, "And I am." We walked back from the beach to my house; hand entangled in the others hand, with my heart trusting his._

I just wish this fight never started. I want to be in his arms again, his gentle touch with my own. I just wish he hadn't asked me to marry him, things would be the same. I guess I just can't handle change. I guess when people say that change is good, they're lying to me. I don't think it's good at all, it's horrible. And now, I know that for sure.


	7. our love is like a wave

**Hey everybody :) Here's the update, this chapter happens to be my favorite, besides the next one;the last chapter.**

**I just started a Cody fanfiction last night, and I'm working on it. So, BE PATIENT. I'm going to be busy this weekend, so I might not update for you guys. Emily's spending the night, and other people are going over here to hang out. **

**Add the space;link in the profile :) **

**xoxo;julia.

* * *

CHAPTER 7---**

The waves coming in and out, is all I hear now. I guess I fell asleep, dreaming about the old days. I only wish things would be like that again, that they would be so simple; and yet so complicated at the same time. I miss him, and I miss what we had.

The warm breeze that just went across my body made my spine shiver. The sand is shifting; I think someone is lying down next to me. I'm too lazy to open my eyes to look and see if it's a stalker, or if I know them. My stomach lying flat, my hair curly, all natural, no fancy business gone into it. The sand in my toes, I hope it's someone that I know.

I think I remember that smell. The breeze brought the scent to me, and it smells familiar. It IS someone that I know, but who? I didn't ask someone to meet me here, or did I? I don't think I did. But, I've been doing strange things lately. I heard a sigh in the distance between the two of our bodies, sounding familiar too. It was all too creepy. It's weird, because the smell is Dylan's scent, and I know it's not him.

I turned my head, opening my eyes under my sunglasses. Dylan's face, in sunglasses and a swim suit, came into view. He was lying down next to me, just like I have been, with his arms behind his head, looking up the sky, eyes closed under the sunglasses.

Do I say something? I don't know what to do. This hasn't happened to me before; I've always known what to say to him. He knows it's me behind the sunglasses, I know he does. Why is he here? I thought he hated me now. I don't know what to do. I sat up, looking out onto the ocean. I heard him sit up too, and then his voice, soft as velvet, rang into my ears, making a smile come across my face.

"Hey." He said, making me turn to him again. He swallowed, pausing, waiting for me to say something, anything, back to him. "How'd you find me here?" I asked him, looking through the sunglasses, to see his eyes. The ocean mist came to me, sprinkling my body with water.

"I know you too well, I guess." He said, having an awkward pause come between us. This hasn't happened, ever. I hear only the ocean now, not knowing what to say to him. What could I say? There's nothing to say, it's already been said. I don't know what else I can do now. It's all up to him. I've tried, and now he needs to. But it's too late to apologize. That's all I know right now, and it's all that I'm thinking of.

"So, why did you track me down?" I said, my guard, and my wall to my heart all up high. I'm scared. What if he says that he hates me, and wants to break up, for REAL and for good? Or he wants me to move out? I can't handle that right now. This is killing me.

"I miss you. I know it sounds stupid, after all that was said earlier, but I do. I truly miss you in my life, Julia. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it." I couldn't believe what he said. Is this really Dylan? I know it is. I struggled with words. "I miss you too." I said to him, his hand coming over mine, just like the radio DJ, but this time, I didn't pull it away.

I licked my lips, wondering what was going to happen next. It was still kinda awkward, but not as much. "So, can we start over at the beginning?" He said to me, smiling that smile that made me melt in the sand, right then and there. "Yah, that'd be nice." I replied, his fingers lacing into my own, and I squeezed his hand tight.

"So, you wanna take a walk or something?" He asked me, getting closer to me. I smiled, "Sure, but where would we go?" I asked him, laughing. He smiled too, "I don't know, wherever you wanna go." He helped me up off the sand, with our hands still attached.

So down the sandy beach shore we walked, together again. I think this time is forever. I hope it is at least. My feet are soaked with the ocean water, clear and smooth. I'm counting on this forever, and it'll last. It's like our love is the waves of the ocean; if it goes away, it always comes back. And this time, it'll stay forever. I think he feels the same as I do, and I'm happy. This just might be real.


	8. just a dream

**Hey, everyone. I've been busy, since I haven't updated in awhile now. I've been stressing, and it's been hectic. This is the last chapter, so I hope you review, and tell me if you liked the story. Tell me your opinion.**

**If you even care, I'm going to write 15 of this series. The next one WILL be different, but I don't want to give it all away, so you'll just have to watch out for me. I'm about to start the 12th one, and it should be interesting. OTHER than that, in my REAL, personal life, things have been weird. If you want to know more about me, and what I do, head on over to my MYSPACE page. The link is in my profile. **

**happy thanksgiving;xoxo-julia.

* * *

CHAPTER 8---**

It's been a month since that day at the beach. I just finished the album, _Just a Dream_, and it'll be out in 5 weeks time from today. We're doing the cover shoot today, and I'm hoping things turn out ok. Hopefully, they will. I'm doing a lot today, just by myself, but then I'm having friends come in for some of the pictures that will be on the inside of the album. It's going to be an interesting and fun day.

I guess you could say that the 'theme' is punk princess. There's ripped shirts, converse with suits, and skinny jeans for all of my friends, who are extras in the shoot. But, I look totally different, with a blue tutu, a blue and white striped shirt, and white heels.

I hear there's a rumor that the pictures are gonna be in a circus tent. I hope it's a true rumor. I'm waiting on Dylan and Cole and then my friends to get out of style and makeup, and then we'll start the shoot. I'm so excited; it's going to be amazing. Judy is the most excited, but Emily is too, since she loves the clothes I designed for it. Pia and Cilla think they're sluttish, but oh well. It's Hollywood, people like that.

Basically, I'm in love with this cover shoot. We got the tent set up, and now we're about to start shooting. We're positioned in the tent, with me in the middle, Dylan and Cole at my sides, with Pia and Judy at their sides. Emily and Cilla are behind them, in the window between their bodies. Now all we're waiting for is someone to say 'Go'.

The photographer finally started shooting, and the shots came out amazing. I did some on my own, in the tent with props, and we finally found the cover shot out of the bunch. It was me, holding a black umbrella, with rain falling, the tent behind me. Of course, it wasn't REAL rain, it was a rain machine; but it looked real to me.

I did a shot with Dylan, which is most defiantly going to be in the album pictures, SOMEWHERE. We're sitting on a hay stack in the tent, with our faces close, touching noses, with the umbrella on the floor at the side. We were both smiling, staring into the other's eyes. It was my favorite picture of the whole day, I wanna keep it forever.

I think the album will be amazing. I hope it goes gold, something that's never happened before. That would be so amazing; words wouldn't be able to even describe my feeling if it DID happen. I would be on the top of the world, nothing to stop me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The condo is dark, candles being the only thing that lights it. There's not a sound in the room, just the breathing of Dylan and I on the couch. Cole and Pia are out for dinner and a movie tonight. So, it's just the two of us, just talking about life. These are the times I love.

I'm lying on his chest, with a blanket over me and him. "Do you think that everyone is right, when they say we were made for each other?" I asked him softly whispering, only wanting him to hear me, and nobody else. He sighed, and shifted, putting his arms around me tight, not wanting to let me go. My arm was on top of his stomach, the other one next to his head, resting on the back of the couch.

"Well, if we weren't, do you think we'd be here right now?" He said to me, smiling, whispering just as I had to him. I looked up into his eyes, and they looked back to me. "So, you're saying that we are?" I asked him, smiling just as he did to me. I softly rubbed one finger on the soft fabric of his shirt, and then put my hand back down.

"I don't know, maybe that's what I'm saying. I guess you'll have to find out for yourself." He told me, smiling, tilting my chin up, and guiding my lips to his own. I bit my lip after, smiling. "I think we are. And if we weren't, then this is just a dream; a wonderful dream." I said, putting my head down, falling into a sleep, dreaming away in a far off dreamland that I called my own, and a place nobody called home, except me.

_This can't be happening to me,_

_This is just a dream._

The words of my song played in my head, making me smile, as I drifted off. He knows this song is about him, and I didn't tell him.

_I'm counting on forever, here with you._

_I know, this is amazing._

_This is just a dream._

This is my life; I gave you some insight, to my rockstar life I lead.


End file.
